Gone
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: "Me dijo que nos casaríamos cuando saliese del hospital" Susurró, dejando caer el anillo que había estado apretando en un puño. "Que sería Hermione Jane Malfoy-Granger" [Editado]


**¡Hola! Hoy escribí un drabble triste para una de mis historias y me vino la inspiración para escribir esto. Espero que os guste :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible del mundo de Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling. La trama de este pequeño OS y las faltas son mías :)**

* * *

 _ **-Gone-**_

 **Capítulo único.**

Cuando Ron y Harry se enteraron de la situación de Hermione se encontraban en el salón de la casa de Harry. Los tres habían estado tranquilamente sentados alrededor de la chimenea cuando el nuevo número de Corazón de Bruja se había aparecido en la mesa de café, llamando la atención de los tres al ver la portada y el encabezado de esta.

—Ron… —empezó Harry, tras leer el artículo en alto.

—No —dijo con sequedad y salió de la casa, dando un portazo al largarse.

—¡Ron! —exclamó el pelinegro, pero Weasley ya se había ido—. Ginny, ¿tú lo sabías?

La pelirroja desvió la mirada.

—Ginny —murmuró sorprendido—. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Lo siento Harry, pero se lo prometí a ella —confesó.

Harry se apretó el puente de la nariz, soltando un suspiro y cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme esto?

—Se lo prometí, Harry —repitió ella y él no pareció conforme con la respuesta.

—¡Soy tu novio! —replicó, sus ojos verdes clavados en el rostro de la mujer.

—¡Y ella mi mejor amiga! —contestó con brusquedad—. No podía traicionarlos, a ninguno de los dos.

—Pero es… Malfoy —dijo , el desprecio filtrándose en cada una de las letras.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

—Por eso no debías saberlo —replicó—. Sabían… Sabíamos que no lo entenderías.

Y ella también se levantó, cogió su bolso y tras una última mirada a su novio salió de la casa, dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca.

—¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?! —gritó Ronald. Le dio una patada a la mesa, volcándola en el acto y sobresaltando a Hermione—. ¡¿Cómo?!

—Ron, por favor —susurró Hermione con voz rota—. Por favor, para.

Ronald bufó como un toro rabioso y dio otra vuelta por la sala, sus manos psando por su pelo en un movimiento frenético mientras Hermione se mantenía sentada en el sillón negro de su sala de estar.

—¡Nos traicionaste! ¡Te has revolcado con Malfoy como una perra! —bramó y Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente, el nudo que tenía en la garganta asfixiándola cada vez más—. ¡Nos has insultado a todos nosotros!

—Ronald, por favor, para. —Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos—. Por favor.

—¡Malfoy! ¡De toda la gente que hay en el mundo tiene que ser Malfoy! ¡Eres una…! ¡Joder! —Siguió exclamando, completamente histérico.

Hermione dejó caer más lágrimas cuando cerró los ojos, el cansancio y el dolor dejándola en un estado casi adormecido e impidiéndole defenderse de todas las palabras hirientes que Ron había comenzado a soltar desde que llegó y ella le permitió entrar.

—¡Ronald! —El grito de Ginny llamó la atención de ambos.

La pelirroja se adentró en la casa, seguida muy de cerca por Harry. Hermione todavía lloraba en silencio, apretando con fuerza algo que guardaba en su mano derecha mientras que Ginny miraba de mala manera a su hermano, fulminándose entre ellos con la mirada. Harry, sin embargo, se dirigió directamente a Hermione, olvidando todo su cabreo inicial al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga.

—Mione… —murmuró—. ¿Qué pasa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Hermione…

Los dos Weasley se dejaron de fulminar poniendo toda su atención en la chica que sollozaba en brazos de su amigo.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó hoscamente Ronald.

Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza, derramando más lágrimas.

—Oh, ya sé. El mortífago te abandonó, ¿no es así? ¡No sé puede confiar en asesinos! —gritó una vez más Ronald, ganándose un golpe por parte de Ginny.

La antigua Gryffindor levantó la mirada, clavando sus grandes y humedecidos ojos marrones en el pelirrojo.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó llena de rabia—. ¡No vuelvas a insultarle! ¡No tienes derecho a hacerlo!

—Hermione —murmuró Harry sorprendido, aunque en tono conciliador.

—¡Me quería! ¡Me comprendía y me cuidaba! —Más lágrimas cayeron pero la castaña no se molestó en limpiarlas—. ¡No como tú, que lo único que has hecho desde que nos conocimos en insultarme, haciéndome daño quisieras o no!

—¡¿Él no te insultó?! ¡¿Él no te dijo nada?! —replicó él, su rostro completamente enrojecido por la furia que sentía—. ¡No, claro que no! ¡Una vez que se metió entre tus piernas dejó de ser tan malo, ¿no es así?!

—¡Cállate, cállate y cállate! ¡No lo conocías, no sabías quien era! ¡Lo perdoné! ¡Me enamoré de él!

—¡Cállate! —exclamó Ron al escuchar esas palabras.

—¡No! ¡Me vas a jodidamente escuchar! ¡Me enamoré de él y me moriré con él!

Los tres chicos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente ante esas palabras.

—¡Sí, Ronald Weasley! ¡Murió! ¡¿Estás feliz ahora?! —Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas con violencia—. El mortífago asesino ha muerto, pero yo moriré con él.

—Hermione… —murmuró Ginny, abrazando a su amiga que lloraba sin parar tumbada en el suelo.

—Me dijo que nos casaríamos cuando saliese del hospital —susurró, dejando caer el anillo que había estado apretando en un puño—. Que sería Hermione Jane Malfoy-Granger.

—Mione…

—Estoy feliz —dijo, su voz perdiendo fuerzas—. Pronto volveré a ver sus ojos grises.

—¿Qué?

—Oh Merlín no… —murmuró Harry con horror—. Por Circe Hermione, dime que no.

El pelinegro corrió al cuarto de la chica, desesperándose al ver un frasco abierto y volcado sobre la almohada. Ron estaba en shock al ver a su amiga así, al ver como se iba apagando.

—¿Qué le pasa? —balbuceó.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Ginny, al verlo volver con una expresión descompuesta—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué has hecho? —inquirió Harry casi sin voz—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Porque lo quiero y le prometí que nunca lo dejaría —susurró, sonriendo levemente antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar por última vez.

—¿Hermione? —la llamó Ginny en vano—. ¡Hermione!

—Está muerta —dijo Harry consternado—. Muerta…

—¿Qué? No, no puede ser verdad. —Ron se agachó y sacudió el cuerpo de su amiga, intentando que reaccionara mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su cara—. ¡Hermione despierta!

—Está muerta —repitió Harry en voz baja y sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía.

El pelinegro se sentó en el sillón con su vista perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Ginny trataba inútilmente de despertar a su amiga, llorando desconsolada al comprobar que lo que decía Harry era verdad, estaba muerta. Ron simplemente se mantuvo arrodillado al lado del cuerpo de la castaña, intentando procesarlo todo. Intentando aceptarlo.

La mañana del día siguiente se hizo pública la noticia:

Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra, se suicidó pocas horas después de que su pareja, Draco Malfoy, fuera asesinado cuando salía de San Mungo.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Me merezco un review?**

 **Gracias por leer :)**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: Reviews y poner en favoritos :D**


End file.
